You've been a Bad Girl!,
by imaginationswhatbroughtushere
Summary: This story is about Ino and Kakashi with extras, about a relashionship that develops between Ino and Kakashi, and others along the way. what will happen who knows will it end?
1. Chapter 1, 2, 3

I do not own anime or these characters the story is of pure imagination

Characters in the story:

Sensei Kakashi – a teacher

Girls 

Ino

Sakura

Hinata

All girls are 16

Boys

Naruto

Tenten

Sasuke

Shikamaru

All boys are 16

**Chapter 1**

The alarm buzzed out for the 9th time after being on snooze and finally something started to emerge from under the bed covers. Ino sat up rubbed her eyes and examined the alarm clock, 8.30am "crappp!!" she shouted. Rushing out of bed she hurried into her uniform and brushed her hair, she ran down the stairs greeted her mam, who had got used to her rushing about and handed her some toast on the way out the door.

Ino ran for school only living 10 minutes away was an advantage but she wanted to speak to her friends before they had a lesson with Sensei Hatake.

8.50am and she could see her friends in the distance great she thought and waved frantically at them Sakura spotted her wave and told everyone to slow down, she gave a sly wink at sasuke he looked puzzled but almost amused at the moment. When Ino caught up she hugged everybody she was so excited.

They all walked along and spoke in there little groups Naruto and Tenten with Hinata hovering about, then Ino, Sakura Shikamaru and Sasuke wandering behind. They were all excited about the lesson but Ino was the most excited. She was always excited to get Sensei Kakashi, you see he gives her "special attention" nothing has happened between them other than the odd touch of hands and that one time he brushed his hand past her leg, but she felt tingles and she was always excited to see what would happen next.

9.00am came and went and it was now 12.30pm Ino was with Naruto, Tenten and Sakura. They walked along in twos and Ino shared the details of how there hands brushed again and this time he breathed on her neck, this was the time of day when she was on a high like she had just taken some E. Although she was happy now, she had a private tuition with Sensei Kakashi in an hour.

**Chapter 2**

1.30pm Ino rushed off from Naruto, Tenten and Sakura, who were now with Shikamaru and Sasuke. Running back to the school she was so excited about the tuition, she arrived there at 1.35pm she was late and she knew it,

Rushing in sweating she quietly, but out of breathe said

"Sorry im late Sensei"

Sensei Kakashi nodded and told her to

"Call me Kakashi"

she nodded and gave him a cheeky grin

he walked over to her and started to take her jacket off for her, she just stood smiling not really minding what he did. But only as he took her jacket off did she begin to notice she had a pink bra on with a white shirt.

In her head she said oh shit, but Kakashi just smiled and said

"That's even hotter"

He pulled her close and began to breathe on her neck she got tingles up her spine and grabbed onto his body, he slowly moved into her face and started to move in for a kiss, while moving his hand up her shirt, she flinched when he grabbed her boobs, but she put her hands on his pressing them against her boobs to assure him she was ok. They never spoke, they just moved closer to the cupboard in his room, there was no need to talk, there eyes said it all. They heard a noise and they parted, looking around they seen no one to be on the safe side he picked up her jacket it and threw it in the cupboard then locked his door, he stared at Ino and said

"Im no longer available, I have a bad girl to attend to"

She giggled and replied

"Im sorry Sensei, but iv been a bad girl"

She walked in to the cupboard and he followed her in, closing the door after himself. No sooner was the door shut he had already began undressing her and himself in a matter of seconds all she had on was her Bra and knickers and he was stood in boxers.

He looked at her angry and spoke so softly with a tone of authority in his voice

"You've been a very bad girl, you need to be taught a lesson"

She looked at him and answered back

"Im sorry sensei"

"I don't think you are sorry, your going to have to prove your sorry"

"What do I have to do?" Ino questioned

"On your knees"

She looked at his face and she knew exactly what he wanted, and she was prepared to give him it, when suddenly they heard a shouting

"INO"  
"INO"

She looked at sensei and without a word they both started putting there clothes on. He calmly came out the cupboard and said

"So you know where I keep the English books now?"

She looked at Sensei puzzled then said

"Oh yes thank you for the revision"

they both came out the cupobaord to see Naruto in the corridoor

"oh heya Naruto what's up? You were shouting of me"

Naruto was standing on the other side of the glass door just looking,

He paused then looked at his watch and said

"Well its 4.30pm and I was going home, well going over yours remember? So I thought id come get you to walk home"

"Oh yer, well thanks for the revision same time next week?" Ino stared into Sensei's eyes and winked

He walked over to the door and unlocked it, he looked at Naruto and replied

"Yes why not, you need the extra help"

He handed her, her jacket and she immediately put it on remembering the pink bra.

She walked home with Naruto amazed at what had happened, Naruto was talking about Hinata the whole journey home asking what Ino thinks of her, because he heard that Hinata fancies Naruto. She looked at him and just gave a placid expression. He ended the conversation and started asking about Sensei, sudden her face lit up and she was all a glow, she choose not to disclose anything about what had happened, no one was going to know. It was her dirty little secret.

**Chapter 3**

The rest of the week a busy blur for Ino, she didn't care what the work was she just wanted Monday to come again she couldn't wait. That was until one Friday morning she was wearing the same jacket she had wore on Monday and found a crumpled piece of paper with a little note on she read it over and over again

'You need extra tuition, here's my mobile number;

07453234564

Ring me or text me about it'

Signed sensei

Ino looked at it and was eager to text him, she stored his number and sat wondering what to text him when suddenly she heard her name being called

"Ino"

She looked up and there he was sensei stood above her, he smiled and greeted her. She looked shocked to see him in the student common area, but she didn't question it she greeted him. He began talking and she was all ears he explained how she was behind on an assignment and came to find her because she deserves the good grade and was offering one to one tuition in his office.

She smiled, nodded and told him

"She would love the help, but when?"

He looked at the clock, 1.15pm; he was free now and for the rest of the day

"Now if you're free"

He questioned.


	2. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Walking into the office Sensei had all the blinds closed, Ino looked about amazed at the size of his office she headed over to the computer. She sat down on the big computer chair as she sat down sensei locked the door. He turned to Ino smiled and asked,

"You know why your here right?"

She looked at him and replied

"Lets get it done then, I know you want me"

He looked at her with amazement.

He approached the chair and climbed on top of her,

He began kissing her stopping to undo her shirt, he continued kissing her moving down to her neck, she started to undo his skirt buttons taking his tie off she threw it across the office. He stopped and smiled getting off her and pulling her up off the chair. He held her so close to him and in a cheeky tone asked

"If she could feel 'it'"

She smiled and knew what he meant feeling a hard object near her thigh, she started to undo his trousers, he slid her skirt off and soon they were both in there underwear. But that's when the real action started he practically tore her underwear off and she pulled off his boxers,

He turned around, cleared his desk and flung her on the desk, mounting her he began to kiss her neck moving down to her boobs; he began sucking on her nipples as she screamed with delight. He then began moving closer to her, slowly entering her, he began to enter even deeper and she wrapped her legs around him and clenched moving him further inside her, they both moaned and they soon developed a rhythm with him sliding in and out then pushing hard and deep inside her over and over again, they were both moaning with pleasure when they heard noises outside, they contemplated stopping but decided to ignore the noise, they began going faster and harder, with him mounting her he thrusted in her over and over again. They both gave out a giant moan. And they just lay there close to each other after a while he got off her and sat on the chair and pulled her on top of him, just sitting in each others arms they began to nodd off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Waking up Kakashi looked at Ino who was fast asleep snuggling into him, he looked at his watch and gasped at the time she came in his office at 1.15pm and it was now 10.30pm at night, she woke Ino up and told her the time she got up and began getting dressed Kakashi just sat watching her get ready. She stopped getting ready and walked over to him and kissed him, she turned around and he slapped her arse she looked back and winked at him, she carried on getting ready, Kakashi then stood up and got ready himself and gradually put his desk back together. She walked over to the door and unlocked it she looked back at him, smiled and questioned

"Revision Monday?"

He grinned and said

"Yer sure, cya then babes, text me?"

She walked out the office and found

Naruto, Tenten and Hinata asleep on the waiting couch they all had work in there hands, she ushered Kakashi over and ran off, before they woke. As she ran off round the corner she heard Kakashi shout

"Wake up!"

she kept running until she got home, when she got in her mam was there wanting an explanation, she explained she was over Sakura's and lost track of time. Ino ran upstairs and collapsed on her bed, she got her mobile out and ran Sakura.

"Hello Sakura"

Sakura, was panting and slightly moaning, Ino continued speaking

"Something amazing happened tonight, can't go into details right now but I will see you tomorrow at 11 at the tower, I will explain all, for now if my mam asks I've been at yours all night"

After Ino had finished speaking Saukura jumped in,

"Erm yer sure, I got to go something amazing is happening here, bye love ya"

Ino sat there and was amazed at what she heard, was Saukura having sex? If she was with who? She sat and wondered, the name came to mind, and it must be Sasuke she wondered how long that had been going on for? She was going to ring her back but she knew she could wait till tomorrow to ask. She got up and got ready for bed, slowly starting to nodd off to sleep she smiled to her self remembering what had happened that day.


	4. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

12.50pm and Ino was on her way to meet up with Sakura when her phone buzzed she looked at her screen and smiled. Kakashi had text her she read it;

'Thought about me thrusting you, and GOD I was Horney, we have to do it again sometime, and that's your next homework assignment ;) god im Horney now, you free today? Xxxxxx

She thought of a reply and began typing it out,

Oh you have me horney right now, to be able to clench my legs around you tight and feel you deep inside me would be, but the only thing that would bring me pleasure, but alas im meeting up with Sakura today, im free tonight with an empty house : )

Xxxxx

She looked up and there Sakura was walking towards her all smiles. They met up and when to grab something to eat, the first thing Ino did was explain everything about what happened with her and Kakashi, Sakura sat there gob smacked at what she heard, she was happy for Ino she just hoped her grades didn't improve because she liked being the best in the class.

So now it was Sakura turn to explain, Ino guessed it was Sasuke that she was moaning over, and Sakura just turned red and told her all about it in a hushed tone;

"Well you see like Naruto, Tenten and Hinata went round to hand work into Kakashi, but I guess he was busy, because they never came back. I was already in bed all I had on was a dressing gown and underwear and he was just sitting there, when we put a DVD on, he moved closer next thing I know he had taken my dressing gown off and he was tearing his clothes off soon we were at it, with him deep inside me thrusting like he's never thrusted before, it was magical then you rang and well interrupted us, but then it got better because I was going to ring you back but he went angry and flung my phone across the room and we had the best angry sex ever it was magical, after a while we just lay holding each other it was just amazing"

Ino sat there intently engrossed in what she was saying, when she had finished speaking Ino was lost for words, they were both happy shagging the fittest lads around, they had something to be proud of.

They continued chatting and drinking coffee while both texting there lover boys. By about 7pm they were both ready to go off and meet up with there boys, happily they went off on there way Ino was excited to 1) Have the house to herself and well Kakashi and 2) Have it free until the Monday.

It was now 9pm and she was awaiting Kakashi arrival.

Over at Sasuke house, Sakura was just arriving. The night was about to get a whole lot interesting for the four of them.


	5. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 **

It was 10pm and Ino and Kakashi were sitting watching TV, Ino leaned in and kissed Kakashi pushing him back onto the sofa she sat on top of him starting to kiss him, undoing his shirt she kissed his toned chest and began to kiss further and further down his chest until she got to the top of his jeans, she unbuttoned his trousers and pulled them down along with his boxers, he looked straight into her eyes and smiled, when she grabbed his penis and started to suck slowly moving up and down, gradually getting faster then edging to a slow pace, he sat there moaning as she kept sucking harder then softer. He warned her he was going to cum but she kept sucking and he came in her mouth she stopped sucking and swallowed. He sat there looking amazed at her. He spoke in a turned on tone that was hushed

"That was A grade material"

He sat up and embracing her face he kissed her hard, and continued kissing her, he happily undressed her moving about her body kissing her all over, she was in ecstasy. Then she fixed her eyes on him and he stopped she pushed him onto the sofa and climbed on top gaining total control, he pushed her off him and she fell onto the floor he moved off the sofa and climbed off the sofa and in an angry tone he said "Im the teacher, you follow my lead"

Ino looked shocked but answered him

"Sorry sensei"

Mean while back at Sasuke's house they had both went into the kitchen when they began kissing when sasuke started to grab at Saukura's clothes pulling her jeans and t-shirt off, he sat her on the bench, perfect height, he leaned forward and started kissing her, she kissed back and began to pull his t-shirt off, she undone his jeans and he pulled them down left in only there underwear they tore each others off, kissing hard and lustful, she pulled him into her, grabbed his arse and pulled him close he was thrusting into her with her hands still on his arse she moved him into her faster and harder, they stopped and he mounted her while she was still on the bench, he began thrusting her hard and fast slowing down to catch his breath, they were both moaning and could feel the bench vibrating underneath the weight of them.

Back at Ino's house Kakashi climbed on top of her and thrusted hard he kept thrusting her harder and harder and shouted

"I'll make a good student out of you yet"

She moaned loudly,

He thrusted into her and began to moan, they moved about and Kakashi sat up and pulled Ino up so they were sitting together with Ino's legs wrapped around Kakashi waist, Kakashi pulled her closer holding on to her bum he squeezed and pulled her in as far as he could. They both moaned loudly and he leaned forward putting his face in her boobs and kissed them moving over to sucking her nipples, he grabbed her waist moving her forwards and backwards, thrusting her onto him. After a while they stopped, and they just laid there watching the news they were listening about the bombing incident that had happened that day but they felt nothing for the thousands killed it all seemed a blur like they were in there own world nothing else mattered.

Sasuke and Sakura were still at it when they heard a knock at the door; they stopped and starred at each other then they heard a voice shouting

"Its Naruto I need to talk to you now!"

Sakura got up and quickly began getting dressed and threw Sasuke's clothes at him he got ready and boiled the kettle, he ran for the door and opened it up to Naruto who kept going on about Hinata and how they have kissed he was seemed confused and only started to speak sense when sasuke had handed him a cup of coffee and sat him down. They sat there for hours talking to Naruto who explained how the kissed happened, and wasn't sure what to do about it and he was seeing her again tomorrow. Only after a few hours did Naruto question why Sakura was over for and still over at about 3am she just starred at Naruto and he seemed to understand, he dropped the subject. They sat in silence then after a while Naruto left and Sakura and Sasuke went up to bed at around 5am Sasuke's mam came back home she walked him and seen them in bed together asleep just holding each other.

Ino and Kakashi had also got up and were going to bed together still naked with cups of hot chocolate they wandered off to bed together, un aware of the time.


	6. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Over a month has passed and Ino and Kakashi had been going behind the backs of Ino's friends, while Sasuke and Sakura were open about there relationship and were smitten with each other, while Naruto and hinata, finally got it together In the end but its still in its early days. Ino and Kakashi although tried to keep it quiet but it wasn't to be.

It was a sunny Monday morning and Ino was on her way over to Kakashi house with great sex in mind, but on her way round she seen Naruto, she walked past him absent minded the thought never crossed her mind that she was going to a teachers house and that was wrong, she walked up the drive and let herself in Naruto stood and watched her go in the house and put her secrecy and erratic behaviour together and knew there was something going on between teacher and student. He raced off round to Hinata house unsure of what to do, other then to tell her.

Ino shouted up the stairs that she had arrived and wandered into the kitchen to get a drink she turned around and was greeted by Kakashi fully naked dripping wet. He wandered over to her and she backed off until she hit a wall and he had her cornered, she winced and he hugged her dripping wet, she was resistant until he started kissing her and she dropped her guard. She kissed him back and began to nibble on his lip, she stopped and smiled beginning to take her dress off that she purposely wore because of ease of taking off and she stood there in her underwear and stepped out her heels.

She was first at head height then dropped to shoulder height, Ino pulled Kakashi close and started kissing his neck, she went back to kissing his mouth, her tongue demanded entry into his mouth and he let her in she explored his mouth with her tongue, while kissing she began to feel his body with her hand moving down to his package that was hard and standing to attention. She pulled away from kissing him and looked down at his bulge, he grabbed at her knickers and tugged them down, while releasing the catch from her bra she stood there naked and he gazed in amazement of how her body still turned him on after nearly two months of seeing her, he was falling for her hard, it wasn't just about the sex anymore he was beginning to scare himself she was a student, by now he was being pulled up the stairs to his bedroom like roles reversed, he stopped and pulled her down onto the stairs, he ignored her saying no to doing it on the stairs and he grabbed her, starting to kissing her violently in a seductive way and slowly slipping inside of her, with her legs wrapped around him she couldn't help feel conscious about having sex on his stairs that were in front of the front door. He thrusted hard and she rubbed off the stairs, the angle of the stairs meant utter excitement on the thrusting of his penis, the angle of the thrust probing her hard and fast, she was starting to climax and was almost about to come when he slowed down taking her to the edge and pulling back, he needed the control the authority of his body against hers, when she had recovered he thrusted her as hard as he could it was like an explosion had went off they screamed with delight climaxing together, but he didn't just pull himself off her and walk on, he just lay there with her, both relaxed bodies, while he still slowly thrusted rubbing her off the stairs he had control and wasn't giving it up.


	7. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

He didnt know why he carried on with her, but it was soon afternoon and he finally let her leave, Ino got herself off the stairs slightly scared at what had happened got ready and left, she got to the end of the drive and was stopped by Naruto, Hinata and Sasuke they all stood with anger wrote on the face, Ino stood amazed that they knew where she was,

"Hullo"

They stood and looked at each other, they then began to speak slowly with anger but authority

"We know what been going on, we know and you know its wrong and we had no choice but to tell the head, its wrong!"

Ino stood shocked at what she heard,

"You can't, its not wrong, its love, we love each other, your not my friends"

"Yes we are, we have done what is best for you, you can't be with your Sensei, its wrong, and he's taking advantage of you"

"No it's not wrong, we love each other, we do and you don't know us, leave me and him alone"

Ino was starting to cry and with that she ran off,

They stood there tempering themselves to go up to the door and tell Kakashi they know, they stood and stared at the door, they composed themselves and knocked, Ino answered and he almost knew what they were going to say, he smiled and nodded, welcoming them in. Hours later the three of them emerged after listening to Ino pledge his side, hear him out. They still had respect for him it didint matter what had happened. Although they told the head, they still wanted him as there Sensei, he was the best of the best. But they knew they almost had signed off his career, and with that they left.

xxxxxxxx

Short chapter, but well the next one will be one of the last :). Please review :),


End file.
